Hamburguesas con Panqueques
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Cortos One-Shots de USAXCanada-Mal Sumary "Ojos de cachorrito" pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

¡Vengo con algo nuevo de AmeCan!

En realidad decidí hacer cortos One-Shots de AmeCan,Cada uno tendrá un diferente tema o diferente situación o historia que se me vaya ocurriendo también acepto peticiones :)

Como siempre Hetalia no me pertenece

Espero os guste (Si hablo castellano también)

**Tema**:Películas

**Acontecimientos**: YAOI,twincest

**Situacion**:Canada y USA van a ver películas de terror

**Implica**: Solo un pequeño beso

**Rating**:K+

**Categoría**:Humor/Romance

* * *

-¡Mattie! ¡Traje unas películas de terror!

Canada se sobresalto por el estruendo de la puerta y dio un suspiro cansado, USA siempre acostumbraba en entrar en su casa sin su permiso

"Por que en estos momentos me tiene que recordar" pensó deprimidamente el canadiense,Hoy no fue su mejor día,apenas llegaba de la reunión donde otra vez Rusia se sentó sobre el (tardo 45 minutos darse cuenta y aun así no se quito) después Su jefe le a dado un sermón de 2 horas de como tratar a sus invitados, Visito a Cuba donde nuevamente otra vez lo confundió y le termino en dar 5 golpes antes de darse cuenta que era el canadiense,el trafico era horrible y lo único que quería ahora era dormir.

-¿Entonces?

-Ahora no puedo Al, estoy ocupado

-Pero-

-No

-Por fa-

-No es No

Al oír la respuestas negativas del canadiense, USA hizo berrinches y pucheros y como un niño de 7 años se cruzo de brazos y inflo sus mejillas con resignación y murmuro;

-No es justo

-¿Por que no se lo pides a otras personas?

-Lo intente, Iggy dice que no quiere aguantar mis gritos de niñita no se de que habla,Francia dice que esta ocupado (Acosando a cierto ingles cejo ),Mexico me amenazo con hechizarme si no me iba fuera de su territorio,Los nórdicos se niegan,Australia esta con Mexico,Los latinos me golpearon,Japón esta con Grecia,China dice que no quiere,ni loco llamare al comunista y el único que me queda eres tu-Explico USA poniendo la película en el dvd

-"Sigh" mi respuesta sigue siendo No-Replico Canada

-¡PLEASEEEE!-Exclamo USA agarrando sus tobillos y alzando la cabeza dejando ver ojos de cachorrito

Canada se mordió el labio inferior resistiendo pero en el fondo sabia que acabara cediendo a su hermano

-Esta bien

-¡Good!

Ambos se sentaron en el cómodo sofá de cuero prendiendo la televisión de pantalla plasma

-¿Un momento,Cual película es?

-La exorcista

-¡La exorcista! ¡Alfred esa película es la mas aterradora de todos los tiempos! Como se te ocurre verla

-El Hero puede soportarlo

-¿Seguro?

-YES

-Bueno pero te lo advertí

-Nahahaha El Hero jamas se arrepiente

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si Mattie! Tu Héroe te protegerá pase lo que pase y los héroes no le temen a nada.

***Después de ver la película***

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Alfred..

-¡Quitala! ¡Quitala!

-Que Héroe-Dijo el Canadiense con sarcasmo

-¡Te lo imploro!

-Alfred...

-¡Que aterrador!

-Alfred...Solo son los créditos

USA abrazaba con fuerza al canadiense quien tenia un ligero sonrojo

-ah ¡Ya lo sabia!

-Bueno...ya puedes dejar de abrazarme-Indico Canada

USA lo miro directamente a los ojos cosa que fue correspondida por Canada, Azul contra violeta,de repente USA agarro el mentón del canadiense

-Te amo Mattie

Sin dejar contestar al canadiense,acerco su boca a la de Canada, le dio un suave y tierno beso dejando tieso u muy ruborizado al canadiense

Al separarse, Canada levanto tímida mente la mirada y dijo;

–Ta-Tambien Te A-Amo Al–

* * *

El primer oneshot, muy corto pero lindo

Sakery:¡Adivinen que!

Yo:¿Que?

Sakery:¡Ya salió el trailer de la nueva temporada de Hetalia! "Rueda en el piso"

Prometo no tardar con el siguiente ONE-Shot aunque ya tengo mas pendientes (Gota al estilo anime)

¡ACEPTO PETICIONES,COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES!


	2. Celos

Regrese con otro One-Shot de AmeCan

**Esta es una peticion de:** G.A-Motoharu (Eres unas de mis idolas x3)

**Tema**:Celos

**Acontecimientos**: YAOI,twincest

**Situacion**:USA se pone celoso y posesivo al ver a Canada con otra persona

**Implica**: USA reclamando a Canada con un beso

**Rating**:T

**Categoría**:Humor/Romance

(Bueno,Tal vez un poco de Angst)

* * *

Como es posible, SU Mattie jamas seria capaz de hacer eso...¿Verdad? Jamas le iba dejar,Jamas besaría otros labios si no eran los suyos y jamas seria capaz de serle infiel...¿Verdad?.

Mirando con sus ojos azules nublados de rabia,Frustración y ¿Celos?,No,No, los Héroes nunca estarían celosos Nunca le harían daño a su doncello, Su mirada se dirigía a esa pareja, Su canadiense y la hermana mayor del comunista.

Que tenia ella que no tenga el? Bueno era admitir que era muy linda,tierna,Tímida ,buenas curvas y esos grandes pechos (es la mente de USA no la mía) era como la media naranja de Canada,pero en cambio el (USA), era guapo,Listo ¡Por dios! Era la mas grande superpotencia mundial de todas , ¡Era SU Canada!

Y ella no era la única, también estaba el bastardo de Gilbert y Francis, el pedófilo drogadicto de Holanda,el obsesionado de pechos de Corea del sur,El drogadicto de Cuba,Seychelles,Los nórdicos y los Latinoamericanos (no quiero ofender a nadie,de verdad) pero ninguno era competencia para el.

Después de todo El era el UNICO que podía tocar esa piel, el único que podía ver esos hermosos ojos violetas,el era el único que se merecía esa hermosa y tímida sonrisa

Del canadiense, el era el único para Matthew y Matthew era el UNICO para el,Solo para el.

Al fin Alemania termino su LARGO sermón para después decir que ya a acabado la reunión, no tardaron ni 2 segundos para que todas las naciones se levantaran y se vayan.

Canada termino de platicar con Ucrania cuando esta se fue con sus hermano era la oportunidad de USA para hablar con SU pareja tomando esa ocasión de que eran los únicos que estaban en el salón.

-¿Mattie?

El canadiense lo miro por un segundo para luego regalarle una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa Alfred?

-...-

-¿Al?

-Mattie-Dijo con voz misteriosa que le causo un mal presentimiento al canadiense.

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-...-

-...-

-Tu solo me necesitas a mi ¿Verdad?-Pregunto al fin con una voz sombría causándole escalofríos al Canadiense .

–Al-Alfred ¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto con temor no fingido.

-Hablo de que...al único que necesitas a mi,El único que te puede tocar soy yo-Dijo acercándose poco a poco al Canadiense quien a la vez retrocedía .

Terminaron esa extraña danza que termino con Canada acorralado por USA que lo miraba con una sonrisa lasciva.

-El único que te puede besar soy yo-Dijo acercando su cara a Canada quien andaba mas rojo que un tomate,Puso su mano en la espalda del canadiense (pegando algo) y la empujo.

Sus cálidas respiraciones chocaban cosa que éxito mucho al estadounidense quien no resistió mas y beso apasionadamente al canadiense.

La boca de Canada sabia a Miel de Maple mientras la suya sabia a hamburguesa, no era una buena mezcla pero sabia deliciosa.

Su lengua recorría toda la cavidad del canadiense quien lanzaba gemidos que apenas se escuchaban,sus lenguas se entrelazaban.

Después de un largo tiempo con los labios pegados se separaron unos pocos milímetros pero con una linea de saliva.

–Lo siento Al, Pero tengo que irme, Kumakichi debe estar preocupado-Dijo Canada muy sonrojado y con la respiración entre cortada

-No hay problema

Canada se dio media vuelta y se fue mientras Estados Unidos miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha su trabajo,No era nada menos que un cartel pegado en la espalda del canadiense (Que USA puso mientras se daban el beso) que decía;

"Propiedad Estadounidense, ¡No tocar!"

* * *

Eso es todo ¿Te gusto G.A-Motoharu? Lamento si es muy corto

**¡A los comentarios!**

**G.A-Motoharu**:¡que bueno encontrar a alguien de mi nacionalidad mexicana y que le guste el AmeCan y FrUk igual a mi, hehehehe que ingenua eres (Expresión Seria) Yo me lo tomo en serio lo que tenga que ver el AmeCan después de todo el AmeCan dominara al mundo (¡Ya me parezco a Rusia x3) ¡Por cierto! Si quieres un AmeCan con un Alfred Posesivo te recomiendo que veas el fic en ingles (puedes traducirlo a español) busca y pon "Unrequited" o tambien hay una autora llamada "Five Tailed Demon Dog", ¡Me caíste súper bien! Podemos ser amigas y juntas hacer muchos fic de AmeCan ¿Quieres?

**Sweek-Lawliet:**¡Waaaaaa! Eres mi autora favorita del Creek (CraigxTweek) ¡Me encantan tus fic de South Park! Tu eres mi idola que hizo que amara el Creek! Muchas gracias ^^ ¿Quieres volverte fan del AmeCan conmigo? "Ojos de cachorrito" por favor

**NozomiNeko**:Hm Che muchas gracias ¡adoro tus fic de AsaKiku! Son realmente buenos :D, ¡Te invito a que seas una Fangirls del AmeCan!

¡Aun acepto peticiones!

¡Prometo no tardar con mis otros fic !

"Ojos de Cachorrillo con un brillo inocente" Por favor pido Opiniones y Comentarios


	3. Paseo

¡Debo ser la peor autora de todas! No me tomado en serio los fics y tengo muchos pendientes ahora

Lamento la tardanza estuve enferma de fiebre y dolor de estomago y tuve que estar acostada en mi cuarto estos dias

**Tema**:Paseo

**Acontecimientos**: YAOI, Twincest, SHOTAA.

**Situacion**:Alfred tiene 9 años (Pero esta en su Chibi-Forma) y Matthew tiene 7 años (también esta en su Chibi-Forma) salen a dar un paseo

**Implica**: Un besito "inocente"

**Rating**:T

**Categoría**:Humor/Romance (un poco de drama)

* * *

–No Cre-Creo que fue buena idea salir sin el permiso de Arthur, Al-Dijo un Chibi-Canada con su abrigo cafe y una bufanda tapándole hasta la nariz con un adorable sonrojo le rodeaba mientras apretaba a Kumajiro

-¡Tranquilo Mattie! Si algo pasa El Hero, es decir yo ¡te va a proteger!-Exclamo un Chibi-USA haciendo una pose heroica (en su opinión)

-¿Seguro que no estamos perdidos?

–Cla-Claro Mattie

Ambas colonias estaban en un pequeño bosque a disposición del pequeño USA quien ignoro el hecho de no avisarle a Inglaterra (Quien estaba muy ocupado durmiendo en su habitación,Que buen hermano mayor)

-Pero es temporada de invierno-Siguió el canadiense temblando

-Dame de comer-Ordeno el oso

-Ahora no Kumahdnjdksj, cuando volvamos a casa te daré de comer

-¿Quien eres?

-Canada

USA miro la escena con una ceja alzada y una expresión de desagrado .

-¿Por que quieres mucho a ese oso? Ni siquiera se acuerda de tu nombre-Pregunto USA con un poco de brusquedad

Canada hizo una mueca de tristeza y sufrimiento mientras apretaba mas a Kumajiro quien se quejo

-Kumafrshd fue un regalo especial de Francia antes de estar con ustedes, así para que nunca me sienta solo, es lo único que tengo de el ademas Kuma siempre es el único que me escu-

Una bola de nieve hizo que se callara, miro al frente y observo como USA lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡No espera Al-

-¡Vamos a jugar Mattie!

-¡Al menos me escuchaste!

Sintió otra bola en su cara que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas que hizo que soltara al oso y este saliera corriendo.

Ignoro el dolor y se levanto rápidamente persiguiendo al animal siendo seguido por su hermano mayor

-¡Kumahofbses vuelve por favor!

El oso siguió corriendo ignorando a su dueño

Canada siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero de repente una roca atravesó su camino y se tropezó cayendo otra vez pero de frente perdiendo de vista al oso

-¡Mattie!

USA se acerco rápidamente a auxiliar a su hermano. Parandole y sacudiendo su abrigo que tenia polvo de nieve

Canada tenia muchas lagrimas derramandose en sus mejillas mientras tocaba una raspadura que tenia en su rodilla izquierda no muy profunda pero con poca sangre

USA tenia una cara de culpa (Tal vez por que de verdad era su culpa) mientras miraba como Matthew Sollozaba con dolor,Se sentó al lado suyo y le dijo;

-No llores por favor Mattie, te juro que te curare,Encontrare a Kuma y llegaremos a casa-Dijo USA reconfortantemente

-¿Como?-Pregunto Canada aguantando se las lagrimas

USA acerco su cara a la herida y le dio un beso corto con delicadeza y ternura mirando de reojo como Canada se ponía rojo y se escondia mas en su bufanda

Paso su boquita con cortos besos y subió de la rodilla a la entrepierna del canadiense quien gimió con la cara roja como un tomate (Romano : ¿tomate? ¡¿Donde hay tomates?!)

Paso de la entrepierna al cuello mordiéndole levemente y lamiendo la curvatura

Se separo un poco y miro directamente a Matthew con un sonrojo, se acerco lentamente a sus labios con los suyos

Al estar milímetros cercas decidieron romper la distancia. El beso era muy tierno y dulce y muy Shotadulce*

Cuando se separaron, no sabían que decir hasta Canada olvido su dolor

Un grito distrajo su momento;

-¡ALFRED! ¡MATTHEW!

Unos pasos rápidos se oyeron llamando la atención de las colonias, se encontraron a un sudoroso Inglaterra mirándolos mientras sostenía a;

-¡KUMAJIRO!-Grito Canada por primera vez acordándose del nombre de su mascota

-¡¿Donde demonios estaban?-Grito Inglaterra furiosamente mientras los abrazaba con fuerza a ambos

-¡Iggy! Mattie esta herido pero ya lo cure ¡No te preocupes!

El ingles solo puso una cara cansada, Realmente no creía eso de USA que curo a Canada, tal vez lo empeoro

-mejor volvamos a casa a dormir

-¡¿Y si mejor tomamos un cafe?!-Sugirió USA

-¡¿Que te dije de tomar cafe?! Te pone mas hiperactivo- Dijo Inglaterra, créanme un USA + Cafe = doble dolor de cabeza

-¡Pero Mexico ya lo puede tomar y eso que casi tiene mi edad!

-¡Por que esta al cuidado de España!

Canada solo suspiro con cansancio pero aun con el sonrojo

-"Sigh" Matthew déjame cargarte-Ofrecio Inglaterra acercandose al "gravemente" herido

Antes de agarrar al canadiense, USA se puso en frente de el ingles con cara absoluta de celos aunque para Inglaterra solo era una cara de perrito rabioso por no conseguir lo que quiere

-¡NO! ¡Yo como Héroe que protegió a su doncella y es obvio que Mattie es MI doncella ¡Tengo que cargarla SOLO YO!

-no soy una niña-Murmuro Canada en voz baja

-Esta bien hazlo tu- Inglaterra recordo la superfuerza de Alfred, si ese niño pudo levantar a una vaca podra con Matthew

-yeeeees~ Mattie Is Mineeeee~

–Ma-Maple

"La Inocensia de los niños" penso cariñosamente Inglaterra

* * *

¡Debe ser el peor one-shot del mundo,lo lamento T.T

Hoy tuve un dia de perros, tuve una grave discusión con mi hermano y una pelea con Una amiga mia por eso el fic estuvo un poco dramatico

Mejor vamos a los comentarios

**himitsu-san**: Pronto haré tu M-preg de AmeCan aun esta en proceso no te preocupes, Gracias por el comentario y por felicitar a mi grandiosa persona (que en este momento ya no están grandiosa)

**Sakhory**: ¡Gracias! Yo adoro tu fic de Hetalia version 2P, ¡Hasta a mi me dio un poco de cosa escribir ese one-Shot mío , ¡eso es, únete al paraíso del AmeCan!

**AmazingTamales03**:¡Que Bonis que te gustara x3! Pa' que no lo admito ¿Quien no adora al gringo posesivo? Chingon Neeee xD

**G.A-motoharu**: "Saludo militar" No te preocupes hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que el AmeCan y el FrUk domine al mundo "Sigh" pero la mayoría de personas quieren al UsUk T.T pero cada quien sus gustos ¡haré todo lo posible para esparcir el AmeCan (Me lo o tomado seriamente eso) necesito mas apoyo "Haciendo otro saludo militar" ¡Espero que te hayan gustado mis recomendaciones! ¡Gracias!

¡Adivinen que va a ver en el siguiente One-Shot!

"Sonidos de tambores" ¡AmeCan (O CanAme) al estilo 2P!

"Ojos de cachorrito" pido opiniones y comentarios por favor


	4. Hockey

"Se golpea la cabeza con una pared" ¡por que no puedo dejar de hacer mas fics T.T lamento la tardanza como han notado eh echo muchos fics que tengo que cumplir (Tengo que hacerlos o solo busco a alguien que se encargue de ellos)

Pero aqui esta otro one-Shot AmeCan (O CanAme)

**Tema**: Hockey

**Acontecimientos**: YAOI,twincest, ¡2P! Y violencia (En mi opinion)

**Situacion**:Canada pratica Hockey pero recibe la "inesperada" visita de su "querido hermano"

**Implica**: Un poco sensual el Fic (o.O)

**Rating**:T

**Categoría**:Humor/Romance (con un poco de drama)

* * *

Canada estaba tranquilamente jugando Hockey en su cancha llevándose 13 discos en la meta

Patino hasta los vertedores, movió un poco su coleta y se quito el casco dejandose ver el rostro, su cabello rubio ligeramente llevado en su coleta, piel muy pálida y unos ojos violetas con un toque rojo

Camino hacia los casilleros donde estaba su ropa, fue al suyo y lo sacaba su mochila donde tenia su ropa, lentamente se quitaba todo su uniforme.

Técnicamente no había nadie alrededor suyo (O eso pensaba), el mismo pidió (Amenazo o obligo) estar solo para practicar su Hockey, necesitaba estar mas fuerte para las finales contra Rusia, este últimamente se a vuelto mas bueno en este juego.

Dio un suspiro resignado mientras aventó bruscamente su uniforme al piso, dejando ver su bien formado torso y unos bóxers color negro nocturno.

Una Voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey Bro!

Miro al frente encontrándose con un chico casi parecido a el solo que la muy notable diferencia era que el chico era de tez casi morena, cabello corto marrón y ojos mas rojos

-¡¿Como demonios entraste aquí Alfred?! -Exclamo Canada furiosamente sacando amenazadora mente su palo de Hockey, tardo como 2 hora en cerrar la puerta con candado y vigilar si no había nadie en en la zona.

-¿No le vas a decir hola a tu querido hermano mayor?-Dijo USA con una sonrisa burlona sacando su inigualable bate con clavos

-¿Como...entraste?-Pregunto Canada con voz sombría causándole escalofríos a el moreno

-No hay problema cuando tengo mi bate de clavos-Dijo Alfred alzando su arma

-¡TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS O TE GOLPEARE HASTA QUE ESCUPAS TUS RIÑONE-

Canada paro de amenazar al ver como USA se puso rojo que apenas se le notaba por la piel morena pero a la vez se formaba una sonrisa lasciva, sus ojos rojos tenían un brillo extraño mientras miraba cierta parte del rubio

Canada miro extrañado, lentamente dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde su hermano lo miraba pervertidamente, al verlo se puso mas furico y apreto mas su palo.

¡El muy descarado le miraba el trasero! Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras USA ni se inmutaba, parecía violarlo con la mirada.

Rápidamente alzo su palo de Hockey y con una velocidad sobrehumana se acerco al estadounidense apunto de golpearlo pero...

Al acto del canadiense, USA puso en frente de bate impidiendo el golpe y haciendo que ambas naciones estén frente en frente con las dos armas entre ellos

-Alejate...

-Hazlo tu primero-Reto Alfred poniéndole mas fuerza en su agarre

Canada con una expresión de puro odio alzo su mano y la acerco hacia el cabello del estadounidense y antes de decir algo jalo su mechón.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamo sobresaltado USA

USA hasta con la piel morena estaba muy rojo como un tomate (¿2P USA sonrojado?...KIAAAA) y dio unos jadeos muy fuertes cuando el canadiense lo jalo un poco mas fuerte

A tal acto, Canada sonrió con victoria pero lo que no esperaba es que el estadounidense le haría la misma medicina (no se como se dice esa frase 3)

El moreno quien aun gemía y jadeaba acerco con rapidez su mano al rizo del canadiense quien se sobresalto por el contacto y se puso mas rojo que USA (¿Canada 2P sonrojado?...KIAAA)

Ambos naciones estaban rojas,sudaban, gemían y jadeaban muy fuerte, ninguno se atrevió alejarse (saben como es el orgullo de ambos) pero aun ponían fuerza entre sus armas.

-Que lindo eres Mattieeee~

-Tu No, Largate de aq-

USA rompió la distancia de ambos, dándole un beso brusco,rudo y sensual al canadiense quien de inmediatamente golpeo con una fuerza sobrehumana al estadounidense en el lugar donde el sol no da (o.O...Auch)

USA inflo las mejillas para evitar su grito, se arrodilló y gimió de dolor y agarro su entrepierna mientras Canada lo miraba con repulsión pero con un lindo sonrojito en su cara.

*30 minutos después*

-Mattieee~ eso dolió-Se quejaba un USA con una bolsa de hielos en su entrepierna

-Ese era el punto-Dijo fríamente el canadiense quien ya traía puesto su traje de mountie (para mala suerte de USA)-¡y no me llames "Mattie"!

-Ok...¿Tu me vas a cuidar?

-¡NO!

-¡¿por que No?! Tu fuiste el causante de mi herida

-¡¿Por que ayudaría a alguien que solo me nota y recuerda cuando le conviene y se aprovecha de mi?!-Grito Canada con frustración

Canada tenia una mueca de tristeza mientras una pequeña lagrima le salía de su ojo izquierdo rápidamente la borro e ignoro la mirada de preocupación de su hermano

-Eso...es lo haz pensado todo este tiempo Mattie-Dijo Alfred olvidándose de su dolor, parándose rápidamente y acercándose al canadiense

-Al...

-Mattie siempre te observo, siempre pongo atención a cada uno de tus movimientos,vigilo con quienes te juntas y con quienes no, hasta vigilo cuando mimas a Kumajiro secretamente la razón por la que nadie te recuerda es por que yo las ahuyento para que nadie mas que YO te mire,te toque,te hable-Con cada frase USA se acercaba mas al menor quien ese momento aun estaba firme pero con un pequeño pero leve escalofrío

Canada miraba al piso como un niño regañado mientras USA con una sonrisa picara empujo al canadiense al piso quien al darse cuenta de la situación se quiso levantar rápidamente pero USA lo agarro de los hombros con fuerza (Recordemos que USA 2P también es la superpotencia mundial en ese universo)

-¡Quítate encima de mi, imbécil!-Forcejeo Canada con voz gruesa pero un poco temblorosa

-No Mattie, esta vez no, le demostrare a todos que solo me perteneces a mi, A mi, a mi-Repetía USA mordiéndole el cuello y haciendo que sus dientes penetren con mucha fuerza la piel del canadiense haciéndole sangrar un poco

Canada dio un grito ronco usando toda la fuerza que tenia posible para quitarse de encima al estadounidense

-Mattie...Te amo-Dijo USA separándose de el-¿Tu me amas?

De pronto Canada se aferro a su cuello y acerco su cara a la de el y dijo algo que provoco una sonrisa pervertida de parte de USA

-Solo Cállate y bésame

* * *

Lei en wikiHetalia que Canada parecía un pais débil pero por dentro era muy fuerte por lo que supuse que Canada 2P era fuerte por fuera pero debil por dentro

¡Eso es todo! A los comentarios

**G.A-motoharu**:"Saludo militar" Neeee~ muchas gracias por el comentarios, ¡también adoro a los chibis, son tan kawaiis con sus mejillas regordetas y su cuerpo gorditos y panchos,... ¡¿Como es Yucatán?! ¿Es muy lindo? ¡AMECAN DOMINARA AL MUNDO WOHOOO! ¿Te molesta si te llamo sempai? ¡También saludos desde Baja California! (Vivimos muy lejos T3T)

**Sakhory**: Neeee~ también me gusta del canadacest es tan kawaiii~ AmeCan es tan lindo también, ¿Oye no has notado que nuestros nombres se parecen mucho? ¿Sakery? ¿Sakhory? Mmmm no importa son muy lindos los 2 ¡saludos desde Mexico!

**himitsu-san**:Lamento tardar con el Mpreg es que estoy planeando como seran los hijos de canada y USA, nunca eh hecho uno y estoy nerviosa ¡Gracias por unirte al AmeCan! Agradeceríamos que nos ayudaras a hacer mas fic de esta pareja por favor ¡muchas gracias por el comentario

**Drake-vampire**:Triple comentario ¡me gusta! ¡Grachias! ¡Unete al paraiso del AmeCan por favor!

Proximo Proyecto: 2P USAxShotaCanada (X3)

¡Nos leemos después! Pido comentarios,amenazas,opiniones y tomatazos por si acaso


	5. NOTA y un pequeño cuento

Hola esto ¡NO es un one-Shot AmeCan!

Quiero lamentarme por mi desaparición pero aqui esta el por que:

No podré continuar con el fic ya que lo pensé últimamente y entendí que tengo muchísimos fics pendientes ademas últimamente la escuela se esta poniendo difícil y ¡Sexto año es muy dificil ya ni mi imagino la secundaria y mi familia anda en una crisis algo depresiva

¡Pero no se me achicopalen (no se pongan tristes) ¡Seguire siendo fan del AmeCan Para siempre!

¡AMECAN FOREVER! ¡¿Quien esta conmigo?!

Y ademas en todos mis fics pendientes tengo la pareja AmeCan y no, nunca pondré el UsUk lo siento pero no me agrada esa pareja

Y para que se alegren un poquito les contare una historia

"Habia una vez una niña inocente,bella,Hermosa,lo mas magnifico del mun-

Rekery:¡SOLO CONTINUA!

"Bueno,bueno, la niña llamada Sakery fue castigada por su malvada y Fea hermana Rekery

Rekery:Solo continua

"Asi que Sakery se metió a su cuarto y fue a la compu alli vio Fanfiction hasta que dijo;

Sakery:¡Ta' bueno! Ya me canse del UsUk, siempre es lo mismo, USA acosando a Inglaterra hasta que este muestre su lado cariñoso y se dan un beso y USA lo viola ¡ya me canse de esta pareja!

"Eso exclamo Sakery mientras buscaba otros fics hasta que...

Sakery:¿AmeCan?...¡Buaaa que tiene de especial esta pareja?!

"Despues de eso, Sakery leyo el primer Fic de AmeCan llamado "Mine" de Kaede-Tama (una autora que escribe en ingles)

Sakery: ¡Fue...Fue...snif...¡tan hermoso! T3T ¡Desde ahora amare al AmeCan

Fin~

Eso es todo ¡ahora dire otro mensaje importante

Creo que ya han leido que iba a ser un Mpreg AmeCan verdad? ¡Pues emocionense, lean en mi biografia al mas final y alli encontraran de que tratara y como se llamara donde dice "¡mis proximos proyectos!"

Prometo que cuando termine todos mis fics pendientes podre hacer mas one-shots AmeCan y FrUk

**G.T motoharu**: Lo lamento sempai~ por decepcionarte por no seguir la historia Espero que lo entiendas ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado por esta historia y lo admito ¿quien no se resiste a ese trasero canadiense? (Tengo mi mente pervertida tambien)

**Sakhory**:¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! Agradesco tus consejos ¡me he dado cuenta que casi tenemos las mismas ideas! Ya sabes lo de el 2P y eso, ¡Yo tambien tengo obsesion por los 2P sonrojados! ¡Espero que podamos ser amigas!

**Drake-vampire**:"se sonroja" te refieres al fic o a mi?...¡NEEEE! Es broma hehe ¡gracias por todo tu apoyo

agradesco a todo el mundo que me comento gracias


End file.
